A Tails Story
by Paradise Peace 222
Summary: Tails finds a very special friend character. Her name is River. River was a "prisoner" back in outer space, in a place called the Galactic Federation Prisoner Teleportation Center. River finds out how it is in Earth, and it's not going to be pretty.


A Tails Story

It was cold, well; out in outer space it was cold. Of course, space isn't a perfect place. Most of the evil scientists in outer

space used their high intelligence to create evil experiments. They create these experiments because they use them to try and

attempt to destroy the Federation. The Federation is a group of a society that helps and protects the good experiments from

the naughty. There's a place where they keep the experiments that have gone bad from doing damage to property. It's

known as the Galactic Federation Prisoner Teleportation Center. It's like a jail, but, it has more advanced security. The

Galactic Federation Prisoner Teleportation Center has a sector which is called the High Security Teleportation Room. This

sector is for experiments that are a Level 9. Level 9 experiments are very rare because they are created by rare and special

chemicals that are hard to find. Usually, the Galactic Federation Prisoner Teleportation Center receives level 1-5 experiments.

Level 5 is usually where the evil scientists stop and skip forward and attempt to create a Level 9. They never succeed. That's

when it all went wrong. A scientist has successfully created a Level 9 experiment. This was the first scientist to create a Level

9 ever in history. Inside the Experiment Tube, a blue figure glowed inside. As the figure slowly lowered to the ground, the

scientist slowly walked toward it. The experiment landed on the ground, and the scientist said, "Finally! I have created a

Level 9! All my hard work has paid off." The experiment stood up meekly and looked around. It was still glowing blue and it

was hard for the scientist to see what it looked like. But, the look of it didn't matter right now. The experiment looked up at

the scientist. As soon as it looked right at him, it jumped up and grabbed onto the ceiling with its sharp claws. It started

crawling all over the ceiling, and it grabbed an electrical wire and snapped it in two. Electrical shocks and sparks started going

all over the place. The scientist ran to his supply storage and took out a Laser Beam Capturer. He aimed right at the

experiment and shot. The experiment dodged and sent off a huge blast of white light. The force knocked the scientist right off

the ground. He meekly stood back up and shot again. The experiment dodged again and set off another blast of white light.

Everything in the lab broke and was destroyed by the force of the impact. The experiment quickly made its escape by

blowing up the ceiling and flew right out. It flew far and landed on a small island of rock. In about a second or two, the whole

lab exploded and a large force of heat hit the experiment. The heat was so intense, but, it managed to handle it. The large

force set off the Galactic Federation Prisoner Teleportation Center Alarm System. This system was automatically set off as

soon as a force or impact was detected. With its supersonic ears, the experiment heard the sirens of the Federation vehicles.

It looked behind and saw the vehicles coming. It was wide open for a capture, but, it had nowhere to go. The Federation

vehicles came fast. They saw the lab burning up with flames floating in space. They were afraid the chemicals and gases

would affect the atmosphere and its inhabitants. They secured the area with special equipment. Then they noticed the

experiment trying to get away. They captured the experiment and threw it into one of the Federation vehicles. The experiment

had no idea where it was going. Then, the Federation vehicle came to a sudden stop and the door opened, revealing a strong

burst of light. What the experiment saw was space aircrafts and vehicles all over the place. It was pulled out of the vehicle

and sent to a dark room with only a tube showing rising off the ground. The experiment knew it was going to have to go in

another tube. The experiment tried to escape, but, the officers tugged on the rope it was tied to and threw it on the tube

platform. They lowered the test tube and trapped the experiment inside. The experiment scratched the test tube and snarled.

Then, the officers put in the correct code sequence. A computer voice out of nowhere said, "DNA scanning and virus

scanning now in progress." Lasers appeared and pointed right at the experiment. A light of green scanned the experiment and

showed its figure on the computer screen. Then, the computer voice said, "DNA scanning and virus scanning completed.

Experiment is a Level 9." The officers looked at the experiment in shock. One of the officers said, "But, this must be some

mistake! This thing can't be a Level 9. Can it?" Another officer said, "Of course not! This thing is just too cute to be a level

9." The experiment stood up on all of its 4 legs and snarled at the officers. The officers suddenly started floating in the air.

One of the officers held on to the computer and put the Teleportation Code. That was an experiments worst fear. The

computer said, "Teleportation Sequence, initiated." The experiment recognized the word teleportation and dropped the

officers. The experiment was filled with fear. It held its ears back and snarled with a little bit of fear mixed in with it. The tube

started glowing a light blue glow, and smoke filled the Teleportation Tube. The experiment looked around and tried to get out,

but, it was no use. The whole room flashed a bright light. Then after a second or two, the experiment was gone. The officers

still couldn't believe it; they couldn't believe that experiment was a level 9. A few minutes later, the experiment woke up and

found itself in a place that it never seen before. It was really hard for it to get its focus on its sight. It looked around and just

saw palm trees and palm tree leaves swaying in the breeze. It wondered where it was. All the experiment remembered was

the Teleportation Tube. It looked down at the ground and started whimpering. When it looked back up, Tails appeared right

in front of it. Tails startled the experiment and it made it do a loud yelp. Tails was really surprised when he saw the

experiment. It looked just like him, only a girl. Tails said, "Hmm. I never seen you before. Where're you from?" The

experiment stared at Tails blankly, not saying a single word. Tails looked around and back at the experiment and said, "Uh,

didn't you hear me?" The experiment just kept on staring at Tails. Tails was getting irritated and said, "Okay now you're

kinda creeping me out. You're not saying a single word." The experiment held its ears back and did a little whimper. Tails

thought this thing was strange. It had wings and was a way different color. A color that wasn't normal to have, for a fox. Tails

said, "You know, its sort of weird that you whimper and look like that. It's like you're not from outer space or something.

You know we need someone to look after you. Hmm, let's see. Maybe I can…" Tails paused for a moment and realized

that the experiment was rubbing it's head on him. In a cheerful way, Tails said, 'Oh no no no no. Not me, not me now.

Hmm, now I'm thinking." Tails looked back at the experiment and saw it in despair. Tails couldn't stop thinking about taking

the experiment with him. Well, if he was to keep it, then, he would have to keep it a secret. But, that's going to be pretty

hard. So, Tails took the experiment up a high hill and looks around and says, "Okay, this looks like a good spot. Hardly

anyone comes up here anyway." The experiment looks around and investigates the area. Tails said, "See, this place is

perfectfor you. It has a lot of room for you to run around and do things." The experiment looks at Tails and smiles. Just then,

Sonic from the distance calls Tails saying, "Tails! Where are you? It's getting late." Tails hears him and gets worried. Tails

says, "Great, if he finds out that you're up here, then, he might take you away." The experiment gets filled with fear again,

knowing it won't have anywhere to go if that happens. Just then the experiment gets an idea and stands straight up. It jumps

around trying to get Tails his attention. Tails sees the experiment and says, "What are you doing?" The experiment stops

jumping and then disappears. Tails looks around and says, "Hey, where'd you go?" The experiment all of sudden appears

and startled Tails. Tails was really confused and said, "What was all that about? You disappeared and then you…" Tails

paused and just thought of an idea. Tails looks at the experiment and says, "Where you trying to say that you can disappear,

and with that ability, you don't have to hide, well sort of. But, was that what you're thinking?" the experiment jumps around

with joy. Sonic's voice came again and said, "TAILS! FOR THE LAST TIME WHERE ARE YOU!" Tails runs down the

hill with the invisible experiment following behind him. Sonic looks at Tails angrily and say, "Where have you been? I have

been looking everywhere for you!" Tails replies with a little anger and says, "Well gee, sorry Sonic. I just couldn't hear you."

Sonic says, "Well anyway, come on. We gotta go." Just then, Shadow and some other creatures that looked like evil wolves

appeared. Shadow says in an evil voice, "Well well well, if it isn't Sonic and his little fox friend. Sonic says, "What do you

want?" Shadow replied, "Oh nothing. I was just in mood for some action." Tails whispers to Sonic, "He's never done this

before. Why is he doing this? It makes him seem so weird." What Tails doesn't know is that, the experiment can control

others and make them do nonsense things. The experiment is fooling with Shadow and making him do this. Sonic was

confused and getting irritated about this thing that was happening. Sonic just wanted to get this over with and said, "Alright

alright, let's just get this over with." Tails goes and runs for cover and sees Shadow and Sonic fight. Tails just remembered

that he had the experiment with him and couldn't find it because it was still invisible. Tails said, "Oh great! Where's that

thing?" The experiment stops controlling Shadow and flies away. Shadow stops stiff in his tracks and says, "Hey! What am I

doing here, and… what are you doing here Sonic?" Sonic was definitely confused now. Sonic said, "You were here to fight

me, remember?" Shadow said, "Why would I try to fight you? I'm way over that." The little wolf creatures that are with

Shadow began chattering. Then, all of sudden, Sonic was raised up into the air and disappeared in thin air. Tails looked in

shock, now, Sonic disappeared, and he couldn't find his little friend. Shadow looked at Tails and smiled evilly at him. Tails

got filled up with fear, and tried to run away, but, he was scared stiff to move. Shadow ran toward him and grabbed him. The

little wolf creatures started jumping around with joy. Shadow held Tails upside down and threw him on his head, but, Tails

quickly reacted and swung forward. Shadow grabbed Tails again and hit him on the ground so hard. There were2 wolf

creatures standing next to each other, one said, "2 grand says Shadow takes him." The other wolf creature laughed evilly and

said, "Hehe, you're on!" All the wolf creatures surrounded around to watch. Tails meekly got up and quietly said, "Sonic,

where are you." Tails forgot all about the experiment, since, he couldn't find it. Tails stood up and started walking away, but,

Shadow quickly hit him on the side and it made Tails slide on the ground. Shadow said, "Who do you think you are! Trying

to get away like a meek little fool." The little wolf creature said to the other, "Hey! This is gonna be good hehe." Tails tries

again to escape but Shadow pushes Tails again and sends Tails rolling on the ground. The wolf creatures start chattering, and

one says, "Oooo, he'll feel that tomorrow!" Another says, "I think he's feeling it now!" The wolf creature smiles an evil smile

and says, "Ouch!" Tails meekly gets up and slowly walks. The wolf creatures start chattering with amusement, knowing that

Tails isn't giving up. Tails meekly says, "I don't want to fight." Shadow gets really mad now and grabs Tails by the neck with

his mouth, flips him, and throws him on the ground really hard. The wolf creatures start chattering and one says, "Whoa! That

can't be legal!" Another wolf creature says, "What's with Shadow? This guy didn't even do a thing to him right now!" Tails

gets up and tries to walk, but, then, Shadow grabs onto Tails leg with his mouth and throws him. Tails yells and hits a rock so

hard and falls to the ground. All the wolf creatures were standing there with their ears back so down, staring at Shadow, who

was panting and evilly laughing. One wolf creatures gasps and says, "Look!" The wolf creatures looked at Tails, who was

surprisingly trying to get up. Shadow gets furious now and jumps at Tails. When all of a sudden, something hits Shadow and

made him fall to the ground. Tails looked up and saw the experiment! The experiment was looking pretty guilty though.

Shadow got off the ground and looked up at the experiment. He angrily said, "Oh no! Not another one! Get down here you

stupid…" The experiment raised its ears then held them back, then did a low and threatening snarl. The experiment flew

down and hit Shadow. The force made Shadow slide on the ground. He got back up and tried hitting the experiment, but, it

dodged it and hit Shadow again. Shadow was just too angry and weak from trying to get rid of Tails. Shadow got up and ran

away. The wolf creatures went a totally different direction and ran for the mountains, where they belong. Tails meekly got up,

while the experiment flew down to Tails. The experiment helped Tails up and smiled at him. Tails smiled back. Then a bright

flash of light came up and Sonic fell to the ground. Tails got up and ran toward him. Tails said, "Sonic! Where did you go!

You all of a sudden disappeared in thin air, and then Shadow started beating me up!" Sonic replied, "What! He did, but

why?" Tails replied, "I don't know. But, he also had these wolf creatures with him, but they didn't do anything to me." Tails

sighs and say, "Well, at least you're back. But, this still doesn't make any sense." Then the experiment did a whimper, and

looked guilty at Tails. Tails walked to it and said, "Did you make all this happen?" The experiment backed away, while

holding its ears back and nodding. Tails was surprised that his friend would do this to him, Tails replied, "But, why! What did

I ever do to you?" Then Sonic said, "Hey Tails, uh, who's that?" Tails said, now knowing that Sonic knows his secret, "It's

someone I found alone at a deserted area. There was no one around her or nothing. But the problem is that, she can't talk,

so, I have no idea where she came from or how she got here." Then the experiment jumped with excitement and then held

still. Tails said, "Now what? This better not be another trick." The experiment took out something from its backpack and

handed it to Tails. Tails puzzled said, "What's this?" The experiment grabbed it and put in one of Tails ears. Tails was really

confused now. Then the experiment said, "Hi! See, I can talk, it's just that you couldn't understand me." Tails was surprised,

she can talk! Tails replied, "Why didn't you do this in the first place?" The experiment said, "I forgot all about it, and, I didn't

know you very well." Tails replied, "Well, makes sense to me. Ok, now I can understand what you're saying, what's your

name?" The experiment said, "My name's River, and I see you're name's Tails, right?" Tails replied, "Yeah, you probably

heard from that guy over there..." Tails pointed at Sonic and said, "his name's Sonic. He's the one almost everybody knows

about. Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you, where are you from?" River said, "Well, it's quite hard to remember. Let's see, well, I

do remember actually. Ok, you see, I was created in a lab out in space. But then, I destroyed the lab by setting it on fire. The

force of impact that I did set off this alarm that's from a place called the Galactic Federation Prisoner Teleportation Center, or

the G.F.P.T.C. for short." Tails said, "The Galactic Federation Prisoner Teleportation Center? I never heard that before. But

that's saying you're a criminal." River replied, "No, I'm not a criminal! Well, yeah I'm suppose to be one because that's the

reason I was created. But, I don't to be created to be a criminal. I wanna be normal, like you." Tails said, "Well, how'd you

get here?" River replied, "I don't really want to remember. But, I was teleported here. You would now fear after you've been

teleported, because, it's the worst thing that could happen to you." River looked down at the ground and started crying. Tails

walked to River and said, "Hey, its okay. At least you're out of that place." River replied, "But, after a while, they start

looking for the prisoner they let go. When they capture the one their looking for, then, they do experiments on it and test to

see more information about it." Tails eyes widen, and hugs River. Sonic all of a sudden says, "Uh, Tails, what in the world is

she saying!" Of course, Sonic had no idea what River was saying because he doesn't have one of those translators. River

looks up at Sonic and gives him a translator device. River says, "Sorry Sonic, I forgot to give you one. Now you can

understand what I'm saying." Sonic says, "Yeah, now I can hear you." Tails then says, "Um, Sonic. Do you think we can

take River home with us?" Sonic says, "Who's River?" Tails makes a face and says, "She's River!" Sonic replied, "Oh. Well,

I'm not sure because I don't even know here that well." Tails says, "What do you mean? She's not going to do anything to

you. She's my friend!" Sonic replies, "Still, she from somewhere else that we don't know about. I heard you say a place

called the Galactic Federation_ Prisoner _Teleportation Center. She's a prisoner! A criminal!" Tails says, "No she's not! She

doesn't even want to be a criminal herself! She's just an innocent experiment created in a lab." Sonic replies, "Well that just

makes things worse! She's an experiment? No way we are taking her with us!" Tails yells and says, "This doesn't make any

sense at all! Why do you hate her so much? What did she ever do to you!" Sonic runs towards Tails and grabs him and runs

off, leaving River all by herself. River yells, "Tails!" But, it was too late. Sonic had taken Tails away. River lies down on the

ground, covers her eyes with her paw and starts weeping. After a second of two, a mysterious silver wolf appears. River

looks up and sees it. As soon as River sees its face, the Silver Wolf howls. It stops howling and looks at down at River.

River makes a face and turns her head away from the Silver Wolf. The Silver Wolf tries to make eye contact with River, but,

decides to walk away. Rives looks at the direction where Sonic went, and pauses for a moment. River glances at the

direction Sonic went and back at the direction that the Silver Wolf came from. River looks at the ground and notices the paw

prints that the Silver Wolf left behind. River pauses for a moment, then meekly gets up and puts her paw on the paw print.

Her paw magically changes into the same paw print of the Silver Wolf's. River lifts up her paw, the paw print remained the

same and her own paw turned back to the way it was. River places her paw on the paw print again, her paw changes into the

paw print of the wolf again. River looks up, and then lets out her first howl with all her strength. The Silver Wolf appears

again and walks toward River. Then the Silver Wolf lets out a howl with all its strength. Both River and the Silver Wolf are

howling with their spirits. About 5 miles away, Sonic stops and hears howling, Sonic says, "What's that?" Tails stops for a

moment and hears the howling also. Tails smiles and quietly says, "River." The reason why Tails can understand it is because;

the Silver Wolf represents all the dogs, wolves, foxes, coyotes, and all the other dog-like creatures out there. Tails is happy

because his friend, River, was howled at by the Silver Wolf. It's a rare thing to happen. Sonic turns to Tails and angrily says,

"What's that howling? Is it your friend Quiver?" Tails yells, "Her name's River!" Just then River comes and swoops down.

Tails happily says, "River!" River looks at Tails and smiles. Sonic says, 'Hey River, why don't you go back where you came

from, huh? Please can you just go back!" River replies, "Hey, what's your problem? What did I do to make you this upset?"

Sonic says, "I just don't want you here, ok!" River replies, "Not ok! I want to be here with Tails! I wasn't meant to be out

there being a criminal." Tails says, "Sonic, please?" Sonic pauses for a moment. Sonic replies, "I'm sorry Tails. I don't know

what got into me. But, SURE! RIVER CAN STAY!" Tails and River smile happily at each other. River, who is

EXTREMLY happy, jumps around and says, "Thanks Sonic!" Sonic relies, 'No problem. Now if you excuse me, I think I'll

go take a nice long nap." River smiles as she sees Sonic walk away. Tails walks up to River and hold her hand. River looks

down and then at Tails. She sees him smiling with tears in his eyes. River smiles too, almost to cry also. Tails gives River a big

hug. River hugs Tails back and gives him a kiss. River was just glad that she doesn't have to be out there, being a prisoner.

Usually, out in space right now, lightning would be flashing, and a loud thunder bang would come right after that. River is

especially afraid of lightning. But, now she's living a happy life with Tails.

Actually was happening when I was making that portion of the story.


End file.
